Pokemon A Champions Demise
by simkenno
Summary: A former champion, fuelled with revenge and hatred seeks vengeance. Mega Evolution, Champion vs Champion and the Fate of Hoenn is uncertain. What is this mysterious Omega Ruby ?
1. Chapter 1

**The Champions Demise**

**Prologue**

"_The Hoenn Champion Steven Stone has been defeated by none other than the recently discovered trainer Brendan who has, found worldwide fame after defeating both Team Aqua and Team Magma_"

The sentence echoed through Hoenn as the citizens watched the live battle between Steven and Brendan on their TV's

Steven congratulated Brendan with a forced smile as he withdrew his defeated Metagross. Steven uses a team focusing on using the steel type. Brendan cheered with joy and thanked his Pokémon team for all their hard work. The new Hoenn champion had been crowned. Brendan's team consisted of Swampert, Grumpig, Tropius, Pelliper, Magcargo and Ludicolo. Brendan prized himself on the dedication and work he has put into raising his Pokémon. Brendan and his team were commemorated into the Hall of Fame and the ceremonies began.

However after the dust settled all was not as it seemed. Steven Stone was always considered a calm and cool trainer, who added passion and intensity in his Pokémon battles, had become unstable, lashing out at others and using his Pokémon to get what he wants. Then one day at the beginning of another day and challenges at the Elite Four, Steven had vanished. A month had passed and the decision was made by the Elite Four members of Hoenn, that Wallace the former 8th and final gym leader in Hoenn would take place as champion of Hoenn. Juan a good friend of Wallace and experienced battler, then took the place as 8th gym leader.

**Chapter One**

** Meteor Falls**

As the months passed, Steven's hatred intensified and he became hell bent on revenge. Seeking to not only beat but unmercifully destroy anyone that stood in the way of what he wanted. The citizens of Hoenn became more and more concerned for Steven. His Prized Pokémon, were a danger to society and when anyone stood up to him Steven made it a point to exterminate their prized Pokémon. No-one knew where Steven resided all that anyone knew was that it was deep within Meteor Falls. As Stevens twisted malice and hatred grew his connection to his Pokémon also began to change. He formed close bonds with them, however the hearts of his Pokémon began to change alongside Stevens hate filled heart.

Stevens prized Pokémon was his Metagross, and one day after Steven was training within the Falls, he discovered a mysterious set of stones. They almost seemed to call to him, and his Metagross. A burst of white energy filled the caves and Metagross and Stevens Heart made a final connection. The corruption and vengeance in Stevens's heart bonded with Metagross, and Metagross Mega Evolved into Mega Metagross. However the blue and silver colour had changed to match the inner hatred and Metagross became a black Metagross with a gold plate.

The MegaMetagross began to destroy and seek battles with any and all Pokémon. Stevens other Pokémon also began to change and act differently.

Steven had created an inner cavern within Meteor Falls, similar to that of a Champions room in the Elite Four. The former champions steel type Pokémon carved the rock into an imposing area. Stevens Pokémon created his view of a final battlefield. A large throne was constructed from sharp steel and sat high above the battlefield with a view of the entire cavern. Dark shadows engulfed the caves where Stevens Pokémon lay in wait for commands. Huge Stalactites hung from the roof and massive stalagmites pierced from the ground high into the cave. Stevens's team consists of his Mega Evolving Metagross, Skarmory, Aggron, Cradily, Claydol and Armaldo. On the evening of May 28th Steven sent his Skarmory out of his lair in Meteor Falls, with a list of supplies and demands. Then the reality hit everyone, this had to stop. There was no way the people of Hoenn could lose anymore Pokémon to Steven and his latest demands were simply unrealistic and not possible. A meeting of the gym leaders was held at Sootopolis city and the decision was made to contact Cynthia the Champion of the Sinnoh region, as it was recently revealed that she had been in a relationship with Steven some years ago.

**Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion**

Like Steven Cynthia is well known for her cam personality but her dominance in battles and intensity is well known. Unlike other Champions such as Steven or Lance, Cynthia uses a diverse team of Pokémon focusing on using a variety of Pokémon types. Once word reached Cynthia she travelled straight away to Hoenn. Cynthia knowing Steven began her search of Meteor Falls to reason with him. Her Champion Pokémon, Garchomp caught the scent and after a long winding maze she finally discovered Stevens Lair. Steven who had not seen Cynthia in many years, would normally greet her with a friendly smile, but instead grunted and ordered her to leave or she would regret it.

Cynthia's Garchomp rumbled and roared with rage, but Cynthia said there was no need to fight. She was only here to help, Cynthia offered to help Steven regain his former glory, but the thought of someone offering help was a sign of weakness to Steven now. He leapt from his throne of Steel and demanded Cynthia leave of she would feel the wrath of his newly trained Pokémon. Stevens Pokémon emerged from the Dark shadows of the caves and surrounded Steven on all sides. The cave shook and the walls trembled, a set of dark red eyes emerged near the throne above Stevens head. Metagross emerged from the shadows and a loud ear piercing roar filled the cavern echoing throughout the steel walls.

Cynthia's attempts to reason with Steven failed and she knew it was the time to battle. Steven without batting an eyelid ordered his Aggron to the battlefield. The Iron Head Pokémon was immensely tough and ripped its claws along the cavern floor on the way to the battlefield. Cynthia let a grin escape from the side of her mouth, as she knew this would be a battle they would remember. Her Garchomp urged her to battle but she insisted that he wait. Cynthia then reached for her Pokeball and released a Lucario to match Stevens Steel type. Steven ordered a massive Giga Impact immediately from Aggron, as Cynthia called for Lucario to use Close Combat. The two Pokémon Crashed into each other and Lucario was sent flying back into the cavern wall. Aggron after taking a super effective hit roared with rage. Lucario jumped up and landed onto the battlefield as it turned and gave Cynthia a smile that let her knew that this really would be an intense battle.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Battle Rages**

Lucario and Aggron battled fiercely,each landing blow after blow on their opponent. Cynthia remarked how impressed she was at Stevens Aggron being able to stand up to a Close Combat from her Lucario. Aggron charged up for a massive Double Edge attack. Cynthia ordered Lucario to dodge and with that Lucario sprang into the air and landed behind a sturdy boulder. Suddenly with an almighty smash Aggron demolished the boulder, striking Lucario in the back sending it to the ground.

"Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. The gouges in its armor are worn with pride as mementos from battles" Laughed Steven, as he saw a glimmer of shock rush through Cynthia's eyes. Lucario rose, weakened by the the battle so far. Lucario then pulled his arms inwards and a bright light fired in a sphere. A powerful Aura Sphere hot Aggron suddenly driving the intimidating Pokemon down to its knees.

"ENOUGH" Spat Steven as he ordered his Claydol to use psychic and gather his Pokeballs. He withdrew all but Skarmory and with that Steven jumped on Skarmory's back and he flew directly over Cynthia, out of his Steel chamber. Cynthia thanked Lucario for all its hard work. She then proceeded to navigate her way with Garchomp out Meteor Falls.

**A Shocking Exit**

Upon exiting Meteor Falls, Cynthia was greeted by Wallace. Cynthia explained to Wallace that Steven has become incredibly strong with all his training. She informed Wallace of the battle that had just occurred and that Steven had trained his Pokemon to absorb Super Effective hits with ease. Wallace was not impressed by this, as he had imagined this would happen exactly the way it has so far. Wallace, the water Pokemon master, offered his services to Cynthia in seeking Steven and calming him down. Suddenly, a trainer was heard, in the distance screaming for help.

The duo rushed over to the novice trainer. The girl was 10 years old and had only recently set out on her Pokemon journey. The young girl explained that she saw something fly overhead and when she realised it was a Pokemon she called out to it. However this Pokemon was Skarmory with Steven still riding on it. Skarmory without dropping any speed at all, swooped down and smacked the girl and her Torchic with a Steel Wing attack and kept going. A large purple bruise formed along the girls stomach where she was hit, and her Torchic had fainted instantly. Cynthia was thankful that the girl and the Torchic were not hurt seriously. Cynthia said that it could have been a deadly hit if any higher on her body. Wallace and Cynthia knew it was time to part, Wallace took the girl and her Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Centre and they bid Cynthia farewell.

As Cynthia watched them fade into the distance she began to go deep into thought of where Steven may be going. She knew that Steven was interested in the History of Hoenn and how it was formed, but also that he was beginning to train his Pokemon and catch the most powerful Pokemon possible, so that he is never defeated again.

**Falling Ash**

Suddenly a tremendous explosion occurred in the distance. A large black cloud of ash formed in the sky and began to block the clouds. The beautiful fields of flowers started becoming covered with ash and darkness rolled into the landscape. Mt. Chimney could be seen from all locations in Hoenn due to its vast size. Cynthia jumped on Garchomps back and flew at mach speed to the Pokemon centre.

"Mt. Chimney erupted, all towns south and west within a five mile radius, are being evacuated immediately" "Citizens are terrified and must leave all items at home if they have a chancee to escape the lava flow" The Large monitor blared in the Pokémon Center as everyone gathered round.

Cynthia Flew to the summit of Mt. Chimney once the majority of the ash had left the volcano. It was thought that Mt. Chimney was dormant and that it would not erupt for years, if ever again. Cynthia searched for any signs of foul play, but it seemed to be an unfortunate force of nature with incredibly bad timing.

Huddled together Cynthia helped the Hoenn Police and emergency services evacuate cities and towns. Certain Towns such as Lavaridge Town needed swift and immediate evacuation. Lavaridge Town is a small town located on the southern foot of Mt. Chimney. The town is well known for its hot spring and is a popular destination for elderly citizens. Cynthia and the gym leaders of Hoenn all joined together to help save the citizens escape safely.

The news of the volcanic eruption echoed throughout the regions of the world. Many services offered to help but they could not fly in due to the volcanic ash, surrounding Hoenn. Only the most experience and brave forced managed to get into Hoenn with the object to extinguish the blaze of fire left behind and lava. Wallace and Juan and their water Pokemon spent hours cooling the lava down, forming a hard molten rock. Cynthia even gave Wallace her Milotic in order for him to use her water moves. The Squirtle Squad all the way from the Kanto region also aided putting out the blazing fires.

The citizens that were evacuated, had been transported to many different Pokemon Centres and to emergency natural disaster bunkers, throughout Hoenn. The once tropical and sunny climate of Hoenn is now a dark and barren ash filled land, with large areas of land uninhabitable for both People and Pokemon.

Mt. Chimney was closed off and surrounded by giant boulders and rocks, they formed a circle around Mt. Chimney that sealed it water tight. Later on that night, once Cynthia and all the emergency services had left and the summit of Mt. Chimney, which was a barren wasteland now. A wind blew ash along the ground, and beneath a thick lair of soot and ash, a small chain with an "Omega" symbol on a ruby was revealed. It was left behind accidentally and looked almost as if it would have been used as a logo for a corporation or a team...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Aftermath**

"On behalf of the citizens of Hoenn, and all those who you saved, we thank you so very much, Champion Cynthia" said the Mayor of Hoenn. The crowd roared as Cynthia and the other saviours were awarded a golden medallion, signifying the lives saved during the evacuation.

Brendan the trainer who had beaten Steven was in attendance. Cynthia recognised his young face that was still somehow filled with determination. "Well if it isn't Brendan, winner of the Hoenn Pokémon League" Cynthia said with a smile. Brendan introduced himself as a big fan of hers and was star struck with her sheer beauty. They walked through the crowd and Cynthia begun to discuss Brendan's victory over Steven. "Steven has unfortunately become unstable since your battle, he has locked himself away deep within Meteor Falls and trained his Pokémon to extreme levels of power. Just before the eruption, Steven fled Meteor Falls after I discovered his whereabouts, he has now started attacking both people and their Pokémon, with no fear of consequences in order to prove himself" Cynthia said with a sad look on her face. Brendan shocked with the news could not help but feel he was responsible and now thought that his victory was tainted. Cynthia ensured him that it was not his fault, it was just Steven had never really lost a battle that easily before.

Brendan explained that if it wasn't for the interference of Team Magma when he began his journey that his Pokémon would not have been as strong, due to their multiple battles. Cynthia laughed at the thought, and once again thanked him for disbanding Team Magma in the past. The light of the day was coming to a close and Cynthia and Brendan decided that they would be on their way. "If there is anything I can do to help with calming Steven count me in" Brendan said with passion.

Just as they departed a slim man, walked out from the shadows, a soft laughter almost sarcastic got the attention of Cynthia. "Steven" both Brendan and Cynthia said with surprise. A small shiny stone hung around Stevens' neck, which intrigued Cynthia. "The thought of calming me is just unnecessary" "I'm done with losing to pathetic trainers and forcing smiles for the cameras constantly" Smirked Steven. "I'm finally getting everything I ever wanted, and my Pokémon are more powerful than ever before" "Steven you can't say that, I know you, this isn't the real you. You love to battle, win or lose. You smile because you see potential and love in others" Interrupted Cynthia swiftly. Before Brendan could say a word, a strange purple light surrounded Brendan and he began to feel ill. "Psychic" barked Steven as Claydol emerged and threw Brendan backwards into the street. Cynthia rushed to Brendan's aid. She then whipped her head back in the direction of Steven to end this madness. Steven was gone however, vanished once again into the night.

Brendan awoke in the Pokémon Centre with Cynthia by his side. She was thankful he was safe now, but she had to find Steven fast. She bid Brendan farewell and made for the exit, vowing that she would stop Steven by any means necessary now.

**A trail of Destruction**

As Cynthia exited the Pokémon Centre a sudden crowd of trainer's rushed for the entrance. Each trainer had their entire party of Pokémon wiped out by a mysterious stranger calling himself 'Ultimate Steel' Cynthia asked one of the trainers what Pokémon they lost against and they informed her that the trainer had used an Aggron and a Skarmory.

"We lost before we even got in one attack" cried the trainer. Cynthia asked for a description of Ultimate Steel but all that could be said was he wore a Hooded Cape, and a shiny stone hung from his neck. With that Cynthia knew that Ultimate Steel was Steven, but she had decided to keep that to herself, as she knew this could work to her advantage.

**Team Magma Returns**

Knowing the injured Pokémon would be healed at the centre Cynthia left and decided to follow Steven, wherever he had gone. Garchomp began to lead Cynthia to a city familiar to her, called Slateport City. Once they arrived there was commotion in the square. A large submarine which had been stolen years ago, and put on display, had been stolen again. This however was no ordinary theft however, as the thieves wanted to be known. A large red Omega symbol was painted on Captain Sterns Shipyard aswell as the Oceanic Museum.

That's when the panic was real, this wasn't just theft. Team Magma was back, and they wanted this to be known! Cynthia gasped, and decided to travel back to Mt. Chimney. As she flew over the once beautiful Hoenn, much of the green tropical landscape was now filled with hard molten rock, with a ripple effect, as it they were waves heading right for the surrounding cities. The top of Mt. Chimney was still pungent with the smell of volcanic ash. Cynthia released her Togekiss to fly overhead and scout the volcano for any signs of Team Magma. Togekiss used dazzling gleam onto the ground to indicate to Cynthia that there was something on the ground. Cynthia picked up a large half covered ruby from beneath the volcanic ash. An omega symbol, similar to the one in Slateport City was imprinted onto the red ruby. Cynthia held it in the palm of her hand and realised that things would only get worse before they got better. "Wallace you won't believe what I just found on Mt. Chimney" Cynthia explained to Wallace on her Pokénav. With Steven gone Cynthia knew she would have to help Wallace stop Team Magma. Just before Cynthia could call Brendan to inform him of Team Magmas return she received a call from the Professor Rowan in Sinnoh.

Then without a second thought Cynthia started the long journey back to Sinnoh, to deal with the urgent news she had received. Wallace the Water Pokémon Master then informed the Pokémon League that he would be unable to accept any challenges whilst Team Magma was at large. It was then unanimously agreed that with the current danger all challenges had been postponed at the Elite Four, until the current crisis was dealt with. Wallace and the Elite Four knew what Team Magmas ultimate goal was. They wanted awaken Groudon, The Ultimate Pokémon to expand the worlds landmass, by causing every volcano in Hoenn and on earth to erupt. Killing millions, of both people and Pokémon.

TBC


End file.
